The present disclosure relates to compressor mounting systems and, more particularly, to a pedestal based mounting system for a close-coupled industrial compression system including heat exchangers and gas break vessels.
As compression system technology has advanced, compression systems have become increasingly sophisticated and energy efficient. For example, heat exchangers and gas break vessels have been incorporated into compression systems as separate components integrated with the compressor and motor driver to improve system performance and efficiency. As a result of incorporating additional features such as heat exchangers, industrial compression systems have become larger and are commonly mounted with components connected end-to-end in a compression system train. While performance and efficiency has improved in these types of systems, the size and weight of such systems has grown.
To incorporate performance and efficiency advantages of components, such as heat exchangers, while maintaining a smaller package, a type of compression system is provided with a compressor close-coupled to an electric motor driver. This arrangement allows for a compact design with benefits over traditional base-plate mounted compressor trains. A further extension of this concept is to incorporate process heat exchangers into a compact interconnected package. Currently, process heat exchangers are mounted remotely from the compressor with long, voluminous extensions of interconnected process piping.